Sunset Highway
by Androidfish7
Summary: Alan sets out to try to get 2 of the things he wants most: A driver's license and the attention of the girl he has a crush on. Both of them will be hard to obtain, and both will likely take a long time, but Alan is determined and will not take anything less than a definitive yes or no or pass or fail. Will he succeed?


Sunset Highway by Androidfish7

_Setting: A Turnpike. Speed limit is about 65 MPH, Alan is with a driver's ed instructor, and they are going through basics on a highway for the first time. _

"Going 65 MPH down the turnpike is about as heavy as it's gonna get today" Alan said to his driving instructor, Mike. "Okay, on this next traffic light, take a right" Mike replied. Alan put on the signal and proceeded to drive. Alan just couldn't that one thing out of his head. Yes, truth be told, the day before, Alan had met a special lady he had dared to call a "crush" and he could not get this lady off his mind. Thankfully, going 65 MPH on a turnpike of death at least gave Alan something else to think about.

_Flashback: day before, at Tectonic Plate High School_

Alan was walking down the hallway with one of his friends, Rick. They were talking sports as they always would. It was a lunch period and they had about 20 minutes until they had to report to their next class. Alan was simply milling around on a library computer, and Rick would always visit Alan for a mid-day chat. "So, you know, it's our junior year" Rick said. "Yeah, one more year until we're seniors, 2 until we're out into the world" Alan replied. "Yeah, I mean, man, we've got prom, the Super Bowl, Summer '14, and a whole ton of stuff to do this year" Rick replied. All of a sudden, a few people entered the library. The librarian greeted them as always, and they began to flood the library computers. A few of them were Alan's friends, some not. He got a casual friend from another person who was also conveniently named "Alan", a friend of his named Jim, and another friend, perhaps the strangest one in a social sense, who went by the name of Bertha. "How ya doing, Bertha?" Alan asked. "Oh, good." Bertha replied. "Got anything going on this weekend?" Alan asked. "Oh, you know, death" Bertha replied. Stunned a tad, but knowing Bertha, not the slightest bit concerned, Alan replied (sarcastically) "Oh. That's nice.". A few moments later, the library began to clear a bit. "Alright man, catch ya later" Rick said, as they exchanged a high five. All of a sudden, Bertha approached Alan and asked a question. "Do you have a crush on Melinda?" Bertha blurted out. All eyes were instantly on Alan, as he, feeling very pressured, answered the question with a very blatant "No". "You 2 should go out" Bertha replied, obviously not paying the slightest bit attention to the blatant "No". "Okay Bertha" Alan replied, before turning his attention back to the computer.

_2 days later:_

Alan had completely lied, for some reason, to Bertha about her question. Reason being, he knew Melinda and Bertha were best friends and if he had slipped and said "Maybe" or "Yes" that the word would be out, and it would've been faster than he would have liked. Now, Alan had been hurt in the past entrusting people, even his very own best friend had betrayed him the year before. Now, Melinda was not a stranger to Alan, they had been long time friends and it hadn't really struck until recent that Alan should try to convert his longtime friendship with Melinda into something more. He had suspected something in that sense was mutual for maybe a little less than a year, but he hadn't returned the feeling until recently, which he found to be quite strange. Regardless, Alan definitely had a crush on Melinda. How he was gonna try to break the ice, he was unsure. But that was irrelevant, as he was ready for the new school day. It was a Friday, so he'd have 2 class periods with Melinda today, along with that, a generally boring day as most Fridays usually are. Period 5 came, as his first period with Melinda began. Nothing too amazing happened, other than what normally happens in most math classes, it was the week before midterms, so plenty of review was afoot. After that class, lunchtime came, where Alan had the most interesting thing of the day happen.

Alan trekked the school halls, in search of a coffee mug he had lost that day. It was his favorite Virginia Cavaliers mug and he had really wanted to find it, when something peculiar happened. In search of a teacher who might've seen it, Alan placed his backpack, zipper busted and obliterated, down in front of the door so he wouldn't look stupid or silly or anything. 5 minutes later, after being told that none of the teachers knew where the mug might be, Alan left the room to retrieve his backpack and found that it wasn't there! Perplexed, Alan then looked through a small window on the hallway doors and saw his backpack right in front of the room about 10 feet away from where he stood. Alan went through the door, and found something funny when he heard laughing about 10 more feet ahead. Upon looking, he saw the back of what looked to be Melinda running through a door to the right, and as soon as Melinda made it through the door, the laughter seemed to get farther and farther away. Alan seemed shellshocked. This was awfully strange. Throughout the day Alan was wondering about the event, even asking his friends on Twitter what they thought of the event. Most of them just attributed the act to that of a punk or "kids these days" as one of his friends put it. It could just happen to have been mere coincidence. Alan decided then that he would confront Melinda about it in a non- hostile mood on Instagram or Twitter later that night.


End file.
